convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Maximoff (β)
Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch,' '''is a character from 'Marvel Comics. She made her series debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Canon Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, is a major character within Marvel Comics. Wanda is a human, previously believed to be a mutant, with the ability to alter probability. Shortly after Magda, Wanda's mother, became pregnant with her and her brother Pietro, she witnessed her husband use his magnetic powers and realized that he was a mutant. Being terrified of mutants, Magda did not tell him of her pregnancy and fled from their home at the first opportunity. Magda eventually found refuge with a benevolent cow-like humanoid, who lived in Transia. The twins were born on Mt. Wundagore, and due to the mountain's mystical energy, it gave Wanda the ability to use magic in addition to her other powers. Shortly after the birth, Magda was driven mad with fear that Magneto might come for her and discover the twins. Despite Bova's attempts to reassure her, she fled the mountain during a blizzard in order to protect the twins, and apparently died of exposure soon afterward. Pre-Convergence A contact introduced by Cosmo as an adviser to the Coalition and member of the Strike Team, Wanda was having lunch with fellow striker-team member Ruby Rose. Mid conversation, Wanda felt herself fading out, and into somewhere else. Plot Involvement '''Monokuma's Awakening Wanda awakened with this rest of the cast on the bus. In the Visitor Center, Wanda found out she was the only student without a important item to them from home. In the prologue, at Lovers' Peak, Wanda, along with Genji Shimada, Jack, Zinnia, Poison, and others interrupted Diana and Neon Katt having a private chat. At dinner, Wanda left for a short time, going to rest room. While there, she looked at the mirror, and what was reflected back at her were images of herself through out the years, along with a version holding her twins. Wanda helped the group many times during the game over the course of the game, acting as a confidant to the self-appointed leader of the group, Kyoko Kirigiri, whom she recognized as a missing leader of the Coalition. During the event, she also developed a deep friendship with Genji Shimada, who reminded her of her ex husband and friend, Vision. Her expertise in magic came in handy during some of the trials as well. In a later round, Wanda was shot twice by Monomi, the motive later revealed to be because a possessed Wanda told the rabbit to, her power becoming greatly unstable. However, by the end of the event, she managed to be revived. Civil War Wanda appeared in the Coalition Civil War as something of a background figure, though prominently as a part of the faction that opposed the notion of regulating Ilona's power, led by Kyoko Kirigiri and Kieran. This move put her on rocky ground with her romantic interest Genji, whom she called more machine than man in a fit of anger. It is noted that in the beginning, when Ilona's power had become unstable and generated a massive explosion in the Coalition Headquarters, Wanda created a massive barrier to protect those around her, acting as most of the defense against it, though she temporarily became weakened following this phenomenon, enough to the point that Umbrella later managed to place her under custody when they had invaded the headquarters. Do No Harm More information will be elaborated on upon further progress within the event. House of M After the death of Genji Shimada, Wanda wandered the multiverse, meeting many interesting people. Eventually she met Eveline, a young girl who in truth was a denizen of the Dark Place. Desiring something to care for, Wanda adopted Eveline, and became trapped in an illusion of a happy family. Her friends Ruby Rose and Edmond Honda attempted to rescue her, but due to the influence of Mother and Eveline, Wanda murdered them both. Wanda would be manipulated into bringing her twin sons, as well as those she met on her travels, into the Eveline Incident, where Mother would attempt to trap them all as Wanda had been trapped, in a perfect illusion of family, until Lucas Baker derailed the plan and trapped everyone in a deadly game of his own design. Wanda would appear to those who died to give as much information as she could, before being pulled into a final battle where Shane Walsh attempted to kill her before he himself was killed. Right Hand of the Magic God Initially, Wanda had little involvement in this event. However, once Othinus had destroyed the Multiverse, she, Gaius, and Mason Moretti were killed to set an example, with only Mason being revived immediately. Wanda later appeared during one of Othinus' many resets, able to keep her memories of what happened in reality and not blaming the participants for what happened. Mortally wounded in this reset, she made the case to a small group to try and save Othinus, rather than merely kill her. Fighting of the Spirit She made a brief cameo in this event, fighting at Buckingham Palace against Anders and the Revanchist army of mages. Epilogue(s) Monokuma's Awakening Though she never received a proper official epilogue, it is strongly implied (and later confirmed by Civil War) that Wanda went back the Coalition in the end of the event, along with Kyoko, later revealed to be a missing leader of the organization. Civil War Wanda is seen in the aftermath of the Coalition Civil War, lamenting over her final words to Genji before he was sent into a coma, as well as the state of the multiverse. Here, it is shown that she kept in contact with Edmond Honda. Right Hand of the Magic God Wanda didn't receive an epilogue, but as Othinus' final reset returned the multiverse to the point before she destroyed it, it is implied Wanda returned to life. This is later confirmed by her appearance in Fighting of the Spirit. Character Relationships * Genji Shimada ''- A character from 'Overwatch 'who also debuted in ''Monokuma's Awakening. Genji and Wanda's relationship start off with Genji flirting with the witch. The two quickly became attracted to each other, but stayed as just friends. During Civil War, a weakened Wanda lashed out at Genji, implying he was barely human. Soon afterwards, Genji ended up in a coma because of Umbrella, an event that haunts Wanda due to the nature of their last encounter together. * Edmond Honda - A character from Street Fighter who also made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. The two become close mid-game after Honda started having strange dreams. The two had a late meal the night before Wanda's death. After the game's event, the two have maintained a very close friendship, as shown in the aftermath of Civil War. ''Honda was sent to rescue her from Eveline and Mother, but a possessed Wanda would murder him before he could. * ''Shane Walsh - A character from The Walking Dead who also first appeared in Monokuma's Awakening. Shane showed open contempt for the witch, often calling her "bitch" and "crazy." During the talent show, Shane openly mocked Wanda for talking to a pot. Shane was also a suspect in Wanda's murder later on. In House of M, Shane attempted to kill Wanda in the climax, but was killed by Dale Cooper. * Monomi - A character from Danganronpa who also appeared in Monokuma's Awakening. Monomi and Wanda shared mutual respect and liked for each other. Monomi, knowing Wanda's power, thought she would be strong enough to stop Monokuma. Monomi was also the one who killed Wanda, with the witch's blessing. Monomi would serve as a housekeeper for Wanda in her perfect illusion during House of M. * Billy Kaplan - A character from Marvel Comics who also first appeared in Monokuma's Awakening. ''Billy is Wanda's son via recitation. The two seem rather close and openly loving to each other, though that didn't stop Wanda from embarrassing Billy a few times in short order. * ''Kyoko Kirigiri - A major character from Danganronpa who first appeared in Chillin' in Columbia. Coming into contact with each other during the events of Monokuma's Awakening, Wanda came to respect Kyoko and follow her lead, using her power to learn of Kyoko's past and her ties to the Coalition. * Zaheer - An antagonist from The Legend of Korra who also appeared in Monokuma's Awakening. He acted as Wanda's mutual contact between herself and Billy. In her journal, Wanda called Zaheer a "piece of work." The two, along with Billy, fought a dark version of Korra, a Survivor from School Daze. * Wynne - A protagonist from Dragon Age who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Wynne and Wanda, knowing of each other through the Coalition, have mutal and professional respect for each other, while also being very friendly. However, the two do have their disagreements, most notably when it comes to magic and how it is used, which was brought to new heights in Civil War. * ''Ruby Rose'' - The main charcter from RWBY who debuted in Monokuma Rising. The young huntress and the witch are both member of the Coalition Strike Team. The two seem fairly close, evidenced by them having lunch together and by the way they talk. This friendship was not enough to prevent Wanda from murdering Ruby, though once she was away from Eveline she expressed deep remorse for her death. Trivia * Wanda can play the harp. * Wanda's early dream in life was to be an actress. She also practices yoga and mediation. * Similar to Kyoko Kirigiri, Wanda has received positive critical reception and has shown to be a popular character after only two appearances within popular events. ** In the third Award Show, her relationship with Genji Shimada was nominated for both Best Romance and Character Romance That Should Happen, while her rivalry against Monokuma was nominated for Best Rivalry. She was also nominated for Most Unusual Friends with Genji and Poison, and won the award for Best Friendship along with Bolin and Edmond Honda. She was also nominated for Best Hero. For awards specific to Monokuma's Awakening, she was nominated for Best Prologue, Best Female Character, and Best Character. Her relationship with Genji was once again nominated for Best Romance of the event, her possession was nominated for Most McFucked Up Moment, and her death had won the award for Best Traitor Kill of the event. For awards specific to Civil War, she was nominated for Best Epilogue, and for a third time, her relationship with Genji was nominated for Best Romance. ** This adds up to a total of fourteen nominations, two of which Wanda won. Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:Coalition Category:House of M Category:Pending pages Category:Right Hand of the Magic God